Solve the equation. $10 = \dfrac{p}{10}$ $p =\,$
Solution: Multiply both sides by $10$ : $ 10 {\cdot 10} = \dfrac{p}{10} {\cdot 10} $ Simplify: $ 100 = \dfrac{p}{\cancel{10}} \cdot \cancel{10}$ $p = 100$